Valhalla
Valhalla is a mainly pvp-based faction on Purity Vanilla formed by Daddy Satan in September 2019 following the fall of Chromium. By January 2020 it had become one of the most powerful groups on the server, having conquered the spawn region, raided many other bases, and destroying their main rival, The Varden. However, soon after they had gained the status of de-facto hegemon of the server, the majority of Valhalla's members left due disagreements with Satan. History Formation, Construction of Valhalla I After the fall of Chromium one of its members, Satan, began recruiting for the formation of a new faction. Having recruited many former Chromium members and other well-known players on Purity, Valhalla was founded on 22 September 2019. The construction of their base was headed by Lolingcraft, who constructed massive underground halls. Other projects around the base were done by other members such as Feraligatrs who built a 'nature cave' and began construction on an above-ground section, and Winterb0rn who built a large afk fishing farm. During this period, Valhalla's pvpers would begin to occupy the spawn region. Fall of Valhalla I, Retaliation A member of Valhalla, Fae, began to correspond with Varden's leader Edami. She asked to join the rival group, offering them the coordinates to Valhalla's base. Reportedly Varden already had the location of the base from another mole, but regardless the base was raided shortly thereafter. On 25 October, after Valhalla had logged off for the night, the Varden members Flash and StrangerJ arrived at Valhalla I. Despite initially only wanting to scout out the base, they began to plunder many shulkers of valuables and destroy (small) portions of the base. After the raid, some members wanted revenge, while others left the faction. Shortly after, on 26 October, Winterb0rn managed to triangulate the location of Varden's goldfarm using Badlion waypoints, and Valhalla members attacked the base in retaliation. Despite it being mostly evacuated at the time of their arrival, Satan obtained roughly 50 shulkers of valuables after killing LanceCripple. Rise to Power In late December, Valhalla began gaining intelligence on many prominent bases on the server. After Winterb0rn narrowed down the location of Varden's Ilirea Kastle to a roughly 30,000 block area, Fae gave the coordinates of Ilirea Kastle and Galbaflautr III to Satan after becoming disillusioned with The Varden. On 28 December, Valhalla members led by Satan and Winterb0rn raided the two bases. Valhalla found this raid disappointing, as the bases contained very little wealth, but their rival was left largely demoralized. Shortly thereafter, on New Years Day, they raided Dawnbreakers II and Greenland, leaked by Grandmapepe, and Erebus Core's Pillar of Autumn, leaked under disputed circumstances. (Valhalla claims to have found the PoA using random block rotations in screenshots, whereas Purity's mod team believes DouuG gave the coordinates using information gained while a moderator) After this, Valhalla became the most powerful faction on the server. The peak of their dominance came with the fall of Varden on 30 January, after another successful raid of their base. Internal Conflict With undisputed authority gained, Valhalla's members began to come into conflict with one another. The main point of disagreement was around whether they should take actions which negatively affected gameplay on the server. Satan suppllied Caudimoria with resources used for griefing nether spawn and lavacasting, as well as directly participating in the nether spawn's grief and lavacasting the 1.15 test server. Other Valhalla members such as Winterb0rn and Vivid opposed these actions, and felt that Satan's personal opinions were valued above the views of the rest of the group. Due to these disagreements among many others, on 3 February the majority of Valhalla's members left the group. After this, Satan recruited former members such as OwO and Lolingcraft along with other friends of his such as Caudimoria, saying he was "re-forming the old Valhalla". Soon after, the new Valhalla became inactive. Category:Factions